Neuro and orthopedic surgeries are well known. It is also well known that, in these types of surgical procedures, surgeon often need to perform electrophysiological (e.g., neurophysiological) testing onto target tissue or subject to verify its involvement of neural function. Such electrophysiological testing is performed to reduce the risk of nerve permanently injury and to improve surgical outcome.
A stimulation probe apparatus is an implement used by a surgeon during electrophysiological testing (e.g., for neuronal functional/or diagnostic testing). The stimulation probe apparatus comprises a conductive probe tip and a handle assembly to which the conductive probe tip is physically attached for allowing a surgeon to manipulate the conductive probe tip. The conductive probe tip, which can disposable or re-usable, is electrically connected to an electrophysiological system machine, neuronal diagnostic system, or other type of test system for enabling a stimulation current (i.e., electrical current) to be delivered from the attached test system via the conductive probe tip to tissue being tested (i.e., the subject tissue), an implant being tested, and/or the like. In response to the stimulation current being delivered from the conductive probe tip, the attached test system or other system receives and assesses (e.g., quantifies) a response signal (e.g., neural response(s) to the current delivered). Such testing aims to verify the involvement of electrophysiological (e.g., neuronal) functions within the tissue being tested and to determine safe thresholds for preventing functional tissue from being damaged. It is common for electrophysiological testing to be continuously performed during the surgeries to avoid surgical manipulation or injury of tissue that can lead to permanent damage to its electrophysiological functions.
Capabilities of conventional stimulation probe apparatuses do not satisfy current needs of surgeons. Specifically, conventional stimulation probe apparatuses have a fixed conductive probe tip orientation with respect to the handle assembly. This fixed orientation of the conductive probe tip relative to the handle assembly limits a surgeon's ability to selectively orientate the conductive probe tip with respect to the handle assembly for enabling a desired placement of the conductive probe tip relative to the handle assembly. Therefore, a stimulation probe apparatus offering adjustability of the conductive probe tip relative to the handle assembly would overcomes drawbacks associated with conventional stimulation probe apparatuses and would thereby be advantageous, desirable and useful.